


Black Rose Neko

by Queen_of_Ice101



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humour fic, The Hitachiin's have a new sister!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Ice101/pseuds/Queen_of_Ice101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoya is happily married, running the Oototri family company and has two children. One day after work his thirteen year old twins come to him and ask him to tell them the story of how he met his wife. </p>
<p>Kyoya is willing but in typical Ouran fashion the host club must be called together for such a tale. So Kyoya now sits in front of of the club and their children to tell his tale...</p>
<p>The tale of the girl who was known as the Black Rose Neko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tell Us A Story Dad!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello citizens of the fan fiction world! I now present to you my first ever Ouran High School Host Club fanfic! It's a OC for my favourite OHSHC host. My goal is to one day create a OC series for OHSHC but that's currently just a pipe dream. Hopefully you enjoy this little teaser for the upcoming story:D
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> I don't own OHSHC.

                                

 

 

* * *

 

Kyoya Ootori sat in his chair in the CEO Office of Ootori Corperations. Leaning back in his chair and stretching he looked at his watch and smile. Time to go home.

He locked up his office and headed out of the building his briefcase in hand. As the CEO of the family company he had a lot of work to clean up the messes that his workers left.

He and his father had long since patched up their relationship with the help of his wife and Kyoya now lived in his childhood home with his family and father. It had been over fifteen years since he had graduated from Ouran and the host club was a close as ever.

He drove home and pulled into his garage before heading inside.

"Hello Kyoya." His father said, coming around the corner.

"Father."

"Your wife is still out with Angel and Kaoru. I believe that she was dragged baby clothes shopping by Angel." His father informed him.

Kyoya opened his mouth to respond when two voices echoed down the stairs.

"Dad!"

Suddenly a flurry of steps and he found himself knocked backwards several steps by his thirteen year old twins.

"Hey dad!" Called his son Jeison.

"We just got home from the trip with Uncle Hikaru, Aunt Miyu and Hideki! The two weeks just flew by!" His daughter Fuyumi told him.

The two children before him were his world. The twins that ran in his wife's family had carried over and made themselves known in her pregnancy. They both had black hair, his daughters thick and straight and his sons unruly like his uncles Hikaru and Kaoru.

Fuyumi had Kyoya's slate grey eyes whereas Jeison had his wife's crystal blue eyes.

"Hello. Let my just put my stuff in my room and change into something more comfortable and I'll be right down to talk about your trip.

 

* * *

 

"Um dad, we've told you everything about the trip but now we have a question." Jeison said after they had shared the excitement of their trip to L.A.

"What is it?"

"Well, we know how uncle Tamaki and aunt Haruhi met, we know how uncle Hunny and aunt Reiko met, we know how uncle Mori and aunt Ami met and we know how uncle Hikaru and uncle Kaoru met aunt Angel and aunt Miyu. But we never actually asked how you and mom met." Fuyumi said.

"Yeah, we really want to know. Aunt Haruhi told us that she had been part of the club since a couple of days after aunt Haruhi got forced to join and we want to hear your story." Jeison picked up where his sister had left off.

Kyoya thought about of for a moment. They really hadn't ever shared their story?

"You know Kyoya, I don't believe I ever heard this story either." His dad threw in, taking a seat in his favourite library chair across from Kyoya.

"Well..."

"Please dad?! We really want to know." The twins begged in sync.

"Know what?" Came a new voice.

Heads turned to the tall and willowy woman standing in the door, black hair making the blue on her kimono pop.

"Mom!" The twins shouted before launching themselves into her arms.

"Woah! Careful you two, I'm not Mori." She called laughingly.

The twins apologized and sat back down.

"We were just asking dad to tell us how you guys met!" Fuyumi announced before sitting back down on the couch and curling into her brother. The two of them were as close as their uncles had been.

"Oh sounds interesting. May I sit and listen as well?" His wife teased with a smile as she came over and sat down on Kyoya's lap.

He smiled and adjusted her so that she was able to curl up like she preferred to when sitting. Loosely wrapping his arms around his wife's middle he began his tale.

"Now before I begin. Neko, you my dear are not aloud to throw into the story. It's my turn to tell and at the end if you have any corrections to add go ahead but not till then. Dad, there were some times when I would contact Neko because I had just had a fight or I was angry with you. So that will be part of the tale. Now, if everyone ready?"

"Wait! We need to call all the rest of the Host Club! They made Jeison and I promise to call them so that they could hear the story being told cause all of our friends haven't heard your tale either!" Fuyumi cried.

Kyoya sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Then call them. I'll make a list of snacks for the cooks to prepare while we wait. If we're gonna have the whole gang here I'm gonna tell the whole story."

 

* * *

 

 

Twenty minutes later everyone was there and settled and the snacks had been brought. The couch and floor in front had been taken over by the kids while the Host Club and their spouses were settled in the other chars and couches that had been pulled into the centre of the library for Kyoya's great story.

Finally he was able to begin.

"Unlike your uncle Tamaki and aunt Haruhi's story your mothers and mine starts long before we ever met. It starts with two girls. Neither of them are rich and neither of the, attend Ouran yet. One is from New York and the other from Japan. Their names are Haruhi and Naomi."

"They became pen pals from a school project and through exchanging letters discovered that they had a lot in common. So when Haruhi's mother died Naomi was the perfect person to pour out her pain to. Naomi did the best to support her hurting friend through her letters and Haruhi promised to do the same should something ever happen in Naomi's life."

"That promise came true sooner than either of them ever thought was possible when Naomi's parents and little brother Jason were killed in a head on collision while taking Jason to a birthday party. Naomi was twelve when she began to be shuffled from family member to family member, thrown away after a few months because she didn't fit the mood of the perfect child. Her grandfather on her mothers side was a cruel and demeaning man and tried to force her into the perfect girl so that he could marry her off for the betterment of his company."

"His wife had left him when her mother was only 13 because Naomi's mom's older sister had been kicked out of the family for following her family dreams. Her grandmother divorced her grandfather and left with her exiled daughter. Naomi's mother and father kept contact with her exiled aunt and behind her grandfathers back Naomi became extremely close with her aunt and her two cousins. When her grandfather found out he forced them to change their numbers and move and forbade them to contact her family again. Scared of losing everything Naomi's mother followed those rules.

"Her grandfather was determined to make Naomi a robot but Naomi rebelled and her family exiled her as well, dumping her in the foster system. When Naomi was fifteen she contacted her aunt who had been tracked down in Japan and who had instantly wanted to adopt her when they heard about the death of Naomi's parents. And this is where the story about the two of us begins."

 

* * *

 


	2. The Hitachiin Twins Get a New Sister!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is up! I figured that after the slow way I started off the story I owed you readers another chapter:)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters. The only thing I own

 

* * *

 

**_ Two weeks and two days before Haruhi joined the Host Club: _ **

"Haruhi darling? Your penpal's letter just arrived! But the postage is different again."

Haruhi stood up and stretched before padding out of her room into the kitchen where her father sat. Picking up the letter she threw a thanks over her shoulder on her way back to her room. Once she got there and was sitting on her bed she took the time to look at the letter. Glancing at the front she realized that the mailing address was indeed different. She opened it and pulled out the letter, then began reading.

_Dear Haruhi,_

_Yet again I am moving to a new home, except for this time it's permanent. They were finally able to locate my aunt on my mothers side in Tokyo Japan and I have been adopted. I know that your in Japan and after reading your previous letters I have realized that we will be attending the same school, Ouran Acadamy._

_Anyway I hope to meet up with you some time in the future._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Naomi_

 

* * *

 

 

Naomi made her way down the ramp as she headed into the Tokyo airport. She was more than a little tired and was glad to be close to her new home. She made her way to the area where family and friends could wait.

"Naomi!" Chorused two voices.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!"

She hurried across the airport and was glommed by two identical boys. She grinned and wrapped an arm around each cousin and squeezed tightly. Her aunt and uncle came over and added to the glomp hug. After a few moments everyone released her and they stepped out of the way.

"Hey guys. It's been several years hasn't it?" Naomi commented with a half smile.

"It's good to see you again Naomi, when I found out that my sister and brother in law had died alongside Jason I was broken-hearted. I've been trying to find you but no one in the family was willing to tell me where you went. I can't believe they put you in the foster system instead of telling me." Her aunt vented as she paced.

"Auntie, it's fine. Really." Naomi laughed. Typical auntie.

They all got into the Hitachiin limo and Naomi relaxed between the twins as they drove. She had been in constant contact for the last couple of months once they had reconnected.

The first night was tiring, she had dinner with the family and then unpacked her anime, books and manga. The boys joined her and played "let's go through Naomi's stuff" quite cheerfully.

She tried to unpack her clothes but found that almost all her clothing space was full of clothes already.

"Our mom got your measurements and found out your general clothing style and made you a ton of stuff. It's all one of a kind. You of course can keep some of your current clothes but only pick your favourites and the rest can be donated." Kaoru told her.

"Um ok..."

"Relax. Your at home now. No more traveling and retarded foster parents!" Hikaru mock cheered.

The next week she stayed out of school just unpacking and getting settled in. But all to soon that week was over and Monday was her first day at Ouran.

 

* * *

 

 

"This uniform has got to be one of the most hideous things on the planet." Naomi muttered as she glared at the clothing.

"Hey Naomi! Hurry up or we're gonna be late!" Hikaru yelled through the door in impatience.

Naomi rolled her eyes and got dressed in a hurry before grabbing her messenger bag off of the floor. She had ordered a Death Note one for herself several months earlier and was looking forward to finally be able to use it.

She was in the same class as her new brothers and so was given a free tour. After class she was dragged to something the Host Club by Kaoru since Hikaru had been called out of class early. He was taking her to a after school club that the twins had been telling her about. She was looking forward to meeting the infamous Tamaki.

They opened the door and when she laughed at Kaoru when he tripped all eyes turned on her and fixed their unblinking gazes on Naomi.

"Hi?" She said.

Instantly Hikaru burst into action. He leaped towards her with his arms reached to grab her. She reacted on instinct and sidestepped while using her to push him past her. He tried to put on the brakes but failed, instead crashing into the wall behind her.

"Hikaru!"

The blond and Kaoru cried running to Hikaru's side. Hikaru stood to his feet and brushed off his uniform.

"Oh man I'm so sorry! You caught me off guard and I reacted on instinct. Are you ok?" Naomi reached for Hikaru's arm.

He gave a sheepish laugh and nodded. "I'm fine. But I have learned another good lesson. Do not pull a Tamaki on you unless I want to feel pain."

At Hikaru's statement the blond made a outraged sound. "I resent that! And what the heck is a Tamaki!? I am a Tamaki not some random thing that you do."

"Wait you're Tamaki?"

The blond turned to me. Then as if someone had flicked some sort of a switch he suddenly had a beaming smile on his face. He gave a extravagant bow and announced in a flamboyant voice.

" Yes, beautiful princess. I am Tamaki! It is the greatest honour I could ever hope to receive to greet you here and welcome you to the official Host Club!"

At this declaration he threw his arms up wide into the air and posed in some sort of a glory pose.

The room went silent as everyone looked at Tamaki. The silence was suddenly broken by laughter.

"Bwahahahahah! Oh my gosh are you serious? You are serious. Bwahahahahah! That is so funny!" Naomi was doubled over with laughter. That had to one of the most ridiculous displays she had ever seen in her life.

At that Tamaki's face underwent yet another change as suddenly he put in a pout and wailed.

"Waaaaaa! Mommy, our new daughter is being mean to me!"

Tamaki then threw his hands again and dropped to the floor in a rather impressive display of dramatics at Naomi's feet.

Naomi stared down at the wailing lump at her feet for a moment without any expression on her face.

"Why did you call me your daughter and who is Mommy?"

"That would be me."

Naomi spun at the sound of a cool, male voice behind her.

A tall guy with dark hair and glasses stood with his arms crossed.

Naomi blinked. He was Mommy?

"Are you two dating or something?"

At that her brothers burst into hysterics and Tamaki bolted upright with a choked noise. Laughter also sounded from the corner of the room. She looked over and the first thing she saw was a tall youth with a slightly amused expression on his face. His laugh was deep but she could also hear a light tinkling laugh.

She blinked as a short blond boy hopped off the stool and came running over.

"Holy crap Jason has a long lost twin!" Naomi gasped, staring at the boy. Bright laughing blue eyes and sunny blond hair, this kid was the Japanese version of her little brother!

"Who?" The little boy enquired.

"Oh, my little brother. How come a elementary student is here? No offence to you." Naomi asked, turning to look at Tamaki who was still laying in his puddle of woe.

"Hunny-sempi isn't a elementary school student. He's a third year, the oldest of the group." Glasses informed her.

"Seriously?! Cool name by the way." Naomi commented.

"I remind you of your brother? Neat! Can you come eat cake with me?" Hunny asked, excitement filling his voice.

"Uh, sure?" Naomi said, sounding taken aback by his sudden request.

Hunny grabbed her hand and dragged her off behind him to the cake table. She was forcibly sat and then had a plate with strawberry cake shoved into her hands.

"Eat!"

Naomi looked down at the plate and then up at the boy. After a moment the boy made his lip tremble and big tears fill his eyes.

"You don't like my cake?" He whimpered.

Tamaki jumped to his feet and began to come over to comfort the boy.

"Now don't start trying to use crocodile tears with me. My little brother did the same to me so I'm immune to waterworks." Naomi said in amusement.

Hunny blinked and then as if by magic the tears went away. He giggled and turned to the stoic boy sitting next to him.

"Lookit Takashi! She didn't treat me like a little kid! And she saw through the tears! I REALLY like her, can we take her home?" Hunny giggled, bouncing up and down in his chair.

"Sorry Hunny..I mean Hunny-sempi but not today. I have other things I need to do." Naomi corrected herself and added the affix on with the sheepish smile.

"It's ok! Maybe another time. You can call me Hunny if you want. Your like Takashi, you don't treat me like I'm to little to talk normal. It's nice. Beside, you said that I remind you of your little brother so that's what I'll become!" Hunny chirped.

Naomi blinked again. It seemed as though this club was made just to set people off balance.

"Ok so I know Hunny, I know Takashi-sempi, I know Tamaki-sempi and I know my brothers of course. But I have no idea what your called glasses." Naomi commented.

"I am Kyoya Ootori. And we do not call Mori-sempi by the same name as Hunny-sempi. Only Hunny-sempi is aloud to do that." Glasses-now Kyoya told her.

Just then the door opened. Tamaki looks over and then let out a girlish scream, running over the the figure that had just closed the club door and scooped the person up.

"Sempi get off!"

Yelled the person. Pushing Tamaki away they walked away with a irritated grumble.

Kyoya walked over to the person and smiled.

"This is our last host, Haruhi."

Haruhi looked up at me and smiled. Something like recognition and disappointment glimmered in his eyes before he bowed and greeted her.

"It's good to meet you. I assume that you are the twins new sister Naomi correct?"

Naomi nodded.

"That is correct."

Before they could carry on the conversation Kyoya spoke.

"The Host Club will be opening it's doors any minute now so I suggest that all of you gentleman wait till after to talk to Naomi and get into your positions."

Naomi walked over to the corner of the room where a table and a running pineapple laptop sat. She sat down opposite the laptop and got ready to watch the show.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another slowish moving chapter, I know. Blame my other stories that I'm working on that it isn't the best chapter. I'm splitting my attention between to many stories:(
> 
> Anyway what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and then ignored as I continue the story.


	3. Experience The Host Club! (And Discover Kyoya's Real Personality)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so chapter three!

 

* * *

 

After they had welcomed all their guests everyone by Kyoya had taken a seat at one of the ceteral tables with a group of girls. Kyoya came over to the table and sat behind the laptop.

"So explain to me exactly how this works."

Kyoya looked up from his computer screen at her.

"This is the host club. The sons of the wealthiest and most influential families in Japan gather here and entertain female guests with tea in conversation. Each of the hosts are assigned a type and our guests request according to type. Tamaki is the princely type, He gets requested the most. We have the Little Demon type, Hikaru and Kaoru, they also do our brotherly love package. We have Hunny-Sempi who is the Loli- Shota type, he is the master of cute. Mori-Sempi is the Strong-Silent type. I am the Cool type and our second most popular host, Haruhi, is the natural type."

Naomi thought that over for a moment. Looking up at Kyoya she saw that he had gone back to his computer screen. She got up quietly and went to start right next to him so that she could speak and only he would hear.

"Natural hmm?"

Kyoya flinched at hearing her so close before turning to look at her.

"Natural type huh?"

Kyoya looked up at her and raised a single eyebrow at her. "Do you have a problem with Haruhi's type Naomi?"

Naomi exhaled a laugh. "Not really. I just think that the name is a bit misleading."

Kyoya stared at her. "Misleading? What on earth are you talking about?"

Naomi smirked. "Natural gives the impression that Haruhi is one hundred percent genuine, all natural. Which isn't true. After all you hardly be completely genuine when,"

Naomi leaned down to whisper the last bit it Kyoya's ear. "The so called Natural Host is really a girl."

As soon as she had finished her statement she stood and with a shallow and slightly mocking bow she turned and walked away. She took a quick shortcut across the floor and told the twins to text her after the club closed and she would meet them back here.

* * *

 

Then Naomi left the room and made her way down the darkened hall. It was officially time to explore.

Kyoya watched the door close behind Naomi with a blank expression on his face. Then he pushed his glasses up, the lenses flashing for a second.

"Haruhi a girl? Perhaps she and I should have a little chat."

Kyoya stood and walked over to Tamaki. "Tamaki there's something that I need to go take care of. I'll be right back."

Tamaki nods and Kyoya slips out the door and down the long hall.

A sinister smirk makes its way onto Kyoya's face,

"Naomi, you have officially made things rather difficult on yourself. Pity."

* * *

 

Naomi had gone back into music room 4 and had plugged into her iPod. Closing her eyes she leaned against the wall opposite the door. It amused her to no end that a female was acting as a host, though she had to admit she was quite curious as to why. Naomi walked over to the window and turned up her music as she looked over the school campus. This year promised to be interesting.

Behind a oblivious Naomi the room door opened to allow Kyoya to slip in. Closing the door softly behind him he made is way over to where the girl was standing. He waited until he was right behind her before speaking.

"Tell me Naomi, what makes you believe that Haruhi is a girl?"

Naomi spun at the sound of his voice behind her. She flicked out her earbuds and stared at the host standing in front of her.

"What are you doing in here?"

Kyoya chuckled, "Isn't it obvious? I came in here to talk to you. You seemed so sure of yourself when you made that preposterous claim that Haruhi was a girl. What on earth made you think such a thing?"

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Please. It's so obvious that she's a girl. The way she walks, the inflections in her voice, the way when all you guys are manhandling her you guys always avoid touching her chest, the softness in her speech that even Hunny-Sempi doesn't have."

Then Naomi grinned. "Plus I happen to be pen-pals with a scholarship student that attends the school, a female Haruhi."

Kyoya froze. Naomi grinned, "I got him" was the thought that was running through her brain. However when he shot her a smirk of his own and pushed his glasses up with a finger she felt a shiver of dread go up her spine. That was not a nice smirk.

"Hmmm, well this poses quite the problem. After all, if you are aware of her secret you might tell someone and that would make life quite difficult." Kyoya said.

Naomi sighed. "I'm not going to tell anyone about this. I've been writing back and forth with Haruhi for going on 6 years now and don't want to mess up her life over something as small as the Host Club. It's not like she's tricking girls into go on dates with her under the impression that she's actually a boy. She's just hosting."

She went to walk away, assuming that her words would placate the glasses wearing host in front of her. Much to her shock though instead of moving to allow her the ability to walk away he stepped closer. Using his body to block her into the corner.

"Your word is all fine and well but I don't believe I wish to hinge Haruhi and the clubs fate on that alone. I want you where I can keep an eye on you."

Naomi rolled her eyes again. "What do you want me to do? It's not like I can join the host club. In case you haven't realized it everyone knows that I am a girl and no matter what you do that isn't going to change."

Kyoya straightened at her words. "That's it! Our club has one more empty table, we were saving in case we ever higher do new host."

Kyoya grinned sinisterly. "Or in your case we ever higher a manager that can double as a hostess."

"A hostess?! No way in hell!" Naomi snapped.

"Oh your gonna do it. After all I happen to hold information that not even your brothers know. Information that could make your life rather difficult if it were to ever to some how come out."

"Oh, like what?" Challenged Naomi.

Kyoya leaned forward until his mouth was less than a inch from her ear and spoke. "Your past. Not your families accident, or Doctor reports, but other more useful records. You had a most interesting group of "friends" at your side Naomi. Friends that followed you on the wrong side of the law. And I doubt you want that part of your life becoming common knowledge."

Naomi gasped slightly. Then her eyes narrowed. "Fine, I'll do it. But mark my words Ootori, one day you are going to regret this little power play."

Kyoya smiled. "Perhaps. But for now that is of no consequence. Now if you will please follow me to the club room I would like to introduce the club their new manager."

He looked disdainfully at the female uniform that she wore. "Also we need to figure out a way to change your uniform into one that matches the rest of the club."

* * *

 

When Kyoya told the club that Noami had figured out Haruhi was a girl utter chaos reigned. The twins tried threatening to booby-trap her shelf. Her threat in return must have been bad enough cause after that they didn't say another word. Tamaki threw himself down at Naomi's feet in a dogma begging her to keep the secret. Kyoya gave a sharp whistle to silence everyone in the club. He then explained that she had so graciously accepted his offer to become manager and part time hostess of the club so that they could be assured of her silence.

When everyone looked at her she kept a black expression on her face.

"He's blackmailing you isn't he?" Asked Haruhi. She had come up to Naomi's side halfway through Kyoya's declaration.

She hissed out a sigh between her teeth and nodded. The twins started laughing and begged to hear the dirt he was holding over her head. He of course didn't tell them but instead smirked at her.

"Since she is going to be part of the club she needs to look the part. Her uniform needs to be altered to match ours. We are aloud to make matching uniforms if we are part of a club like this so as long as the uniform stays within code everything should be fine. To make sure that we can put it forward without any trouble why don't we do some sort of a rose pin to attach to the lapel on our Blazers. Each one of us shall be assigned a different coloured rose and must wear it at all times. Twins and Naomi this will be your task. I want this done by this time tomorrow. You can show it off after club activities."

The twins saluted and then bent their heads together. No doubts coming up ideas for the uniform and roses.

Everyone went about their tasks and Tamaki went over to Haruhi to discuss something he called commoners coffee.

"Oh Naomi? You won't be starting club activities until the uniform is made, nor will any of our customers be aware of your roll of the club until you are formally presented but I will expect you to come tomorrow. We discuss your type before the host club opens and then during club activities we will discuss how you are to be presented for your hostess rolls. Don't be late."

* * *

 

After supper that night Naomi was lounging on her bed unpacking her shipment from Amazon. It had come in while they were eating dinner and she had been over the moon. She had already unpacked all her new things that she had bought and had even changed the bed linens to her new Death Note set. Black background with L and the first set of rules. All of a sudden her room door burst open and the twins bounced into her room with two notebooks and a sketchbook.

"Time to do uniform and rose colour planning!"

Naomi placed her now unpacked box onto the floor next to her bed and moved so that all three of them could fit. They got on and made themselves comfortable while spreading out their stuff for her to look at.

"We have the uniform planned out!" They chorused.

On the sketch pad was a female version of the male uniform. A pitch black skirt that just brushed the tops of her kneecaps, black knee high socks with blue rimming, black closed top shoes, a form fitting white v-neck blouse and a form fitted blue blazer that matched the male blazer almost exactly. It had none of the awful yellow colour in it. She loved it.

"It's perfect! I want this to be my school uniform." Naomi exclaimed.

The twins grinned and high fived each other. Then they pulled out a notebook with the names of all the club members except for her on it.

"Kyoya says that he wants us to figure out your rose colour as a group but has put it up to us to pick one for everyone else. We don't really care about roses but you mentioned that your mother loved roses and had a small greenhouse filled with every colour available so we wanted you to pick the colours." Said Kaoru.

"Yeah, but you have to put the reason why underneath the colour that you choose." Added Hikaru.

Naomi took the notebook and pen that was offered to her and leaned back against her pillows. Her mom had been obsessed with roses and had posted papers with the meaning of each colour on posts in her greenhouse. She listened intently as they described the different hosts before looking down at her paper  

The first one on the list was Tamaki. Naomi closed her eyes and mentally went through the rose colours trying to find one that would suit the goof. Then she remembered the white rose. Perfect! It suited him perfectly. Naomi grinned, she could do this after all! She wrote down white next to the club presidents name and the meaning underneath. She grabbed her phone and went into the little off her mom had out together years ago and put in iBooks for her. She had never thought she would use it but now it was finally naming itself useful. Naomi grinned and got to work.

* * *

 

Member Rose List

Tamaki: White rose- White symbolizes innocence and happiness in love

Kyoya: Purple rose- Purple symbolizes privilege, wealth, enchantment and love at first sight

Haruhi: Red rose- True romance, beauty, perfection and a loving heart

Hikaru: Light Blue rose- Loyalty And because blue is not a natural colour for roses is also symbolizes achieving the impossible

Kaoru: Orange rose- Happiness, romantic energy and enthusiasm

Hunny: Pink rose- Joy, trustworthiness, nurturing and affection

Mori: Dark Blue rose- Loyalty and unattainability

* * *

 

The next day Naomi and the twins went to school. She was in almost all the same classes as her brothers. The only two classes she didn't share with them were study hall, where she was the only club member who went to that study hall and the other class she was different in was a advanced mathematics class. She wasn't starting the advanced class until next week so she now had one free period at the end of the school day for the rest of the week.

She chose to take that free period to go into her new favourite room, the unused music room 4. She worked on her mock business plan, something she had been doing since childhood. She wanted to one day run her own graphic arts business and so every class she took extra were all useful in that goal. When she found out that there was a extra space in the advanced mathematics 11 class she had been super exited.

The hour passed by quickly and soon she made her way to the club room. Opening the door she realized that she was the first one to arrive. Smiling she walked over to the table where the ever present pineapple laptop sat open. He must have had a free period earlier and was working in here, that's awfully trusting of him to leave it in here unattended with the door unlocked. Was the thought that ran through her mind.

Moving over to the unused half of the table she placed her bag in the chair and pulled out the notebook with the rose types on it. She had gotten in her computer and designed a matching pin for everyone. The pins were in the shape of a rose, including the thorns. It was silver rimmed and each one had the first letter of the respective host in the centre in silver. She had printed out one for everyone and had a blank outline saved on her computer for her rose pin. She had been up until three that morning creating the detailed colour that she had to do.

"Did you do that?" Kyoya's voice sounded from her right.

Naomi's head shot up as she looks to see the tall host leaning against the chair in front of the laptop. Oh, that's why everything is unlocked.

Naomi nodded in response to his question as she finished laying everything else out. He walked around the chair to come stand beside her and look at the pins she had printed off.

"Those are amazing. Which host is assigned to which colour?" Kyoya asked.

Naomi wordlessly handed his the notebook, open to the page that she had written down the rose list on. She watched quietly as he scanned the page. She was rather nervous, she had worked for a really long time on these in hopes that they could be taken to one of her aunts fashion friends to be made.

After what felt like a eternity Kyoya finished reading her list and looked up at her.

"How late were you up last night putting together everything for today?"

"I was up till three." Naomi said quietly.

She looked at him but his face was unreadable. Then all of a sudden a rare smile found it's way across his face.

"We'll use these as our club pins. You can send to whoever makes these after school today. Everyone will cover off the cost of their pins individually and the club will pay for Haruhi's."

With that Kyoya turned and walked back to his computer and started working. Just as he sat down the rest of the club burst through the doors talking and laughing loudly, the twins, Tamaki and Haruhi in the front and Mori-Sempi and Hunny-Sempi taking up the rear.

When the twins saw Kyoya they ran over as Kaoru pulled his sketchbook out of his bag.

"Here is her new uniform!" The twins hollered.

Kyoya took it from the boys and looked at it. "Good, you even added the measurements for the chairman to see."

"The chairman?" The twins and Tamaki chorused.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up and nodded. "I made a appointment with him. We are to see his in ten minutes. The meeting is Tamaki, Naomi and Me. The rest of you need to get ready for opening while we speak with him. The meeting shouldn't take any longer than fifteen minutes max so the three of us should be back in time for the club opening. Now if you two will please come with me we need to get over the the Chairmans office now."

* * *

 

They were admitted less than five minutes after arriving at his office. Once inside they were asked to take their seats.

Kyoya sat in between Naomi and Tamaki with the sketchbook and print-offs in his hands. When the chairman asked them what they needed Kyoya went of on a impressive and quite convincing explanation of why I was joining the club, the reason for making a matching uniform and explained the whole pin idea. The chairman listened and nodded occasionally. When Kyoya finished and the Chairman had looked over the papers that had been handed to him he smiled.

"This is your work Naomi? It is quite amazing." Naomi nodded quietly. He nodded and went back to looking at the uniform and pins.

"As for the uniform and the pins I don't see any reason why not. You had my permission." The Chairman stated, as he handed the paper back to Kyoya. All of us smiled. As we rose to leave we bowed and then exited the office. Once we had gotten outside Tamaki suddenly let out a huge cheer.

"Whahoo! Now we will have a manager!"

Tamaki let out a little giggle noise and ran ahead to tell everyone the good news. Kyoya and Naomi continued at their walking pace to the club. They didn't talk to each other on the way but the silence was a comfortable one. Once they reached the club room Naomi found herself being glommed onto by all the members aside from Haruhi and Mori. Kyoya skirted around the lump of people and retuned to his table.

"Let go you guys!" Naomi gasped out.

To her surprise they did as she asked.

"Guys club is opening any minute." Haruhi said effectively cutting off any conversation as all the members scrambled to get into place. Naomi walked over to Kyoya's table and sat down to watch the club as they worked.

"Welcome to the Host Club!"

Club activities had officially started.

* * *

 

The hour went by quickly and after club had closed for the day Bella found herself discussing her rose colour with the group. Well, in actuality she was sitting and listening as they discussed it. The only one who didn't out into the discussion other the Kyoya was Mori. After about ten minutes of arguing Mori's voice was suddenly heard over the raucous sound of arguing.

"Black."

The voices fell silent as everyone turned to look at Mori. He was standing impassively at the back watching everyone. When the room was completely quiet he repeated his statement.

"Her rose colour should be black."

Kyoya spoke up for the first time so far in the course of the rose colour argument. "I agree. She would not work well as a host that romances all of her guests. She's to closed off for that. The colour will tell guests that she is for conversation only, not for shameless flirting. It also infers mystery which is a trait in Naomi that will pull in a lot of customers both male and female alike. It will also suit her uniform and bag. I believe that we have found out rose colour for Naomi. Do you agree Naomi?"

Naomi looked up from her business notebook and nodded as she closed it.

"Sounds good."

"Then it's decided. Kaoru, Hikaru, Naomi. You guys can take these drawings and get them made. Naomi will start with the club on Monday next week. Since your new uniform probably won't be ready until the weekend."

Everyone agreed and when Naomi and the twins went home that afternoon they dropped the pin diagrams and the uniform specifications off.

The rest of the week went by quietly. Naomi didn't attend the host club that week, instead spending that time in music room 4 to catch up on school work.

* * *

 

_Back at the club:_

"Ladies we have a exiting announcement to make regarding the club. As of Monday we will have made some slight changes. Kyoya here will explain."

Tamaki gave a bow and gestured to Kyoya.

"As of Monday we will have a new member in our club. We have higher education a manager to help run the club smoothly. But this manager is no ordinary manager, it is the a girl. She will be doubling as a hostess. Someone who you can go to with things you might not want to talk to one of our male hosts about or just to sit and chat. Male customers will also be welcomed to request our new host. She will be starting as of Monday. You will be able to tell her apart from any of your other female classmates as she will be wearing a female version of the male uniform in so that she fits in with our other hosts. She also will be wearing a rose pin on her lapel. All of our members will now be wearing pins that represent their host type."

The girls looked exited. "What will the pins look like?"

Tamaki took the floor for this question. "They will be in the shape of roses. The pin will be a individual rose the colour that most closely matches the host's personality. The only ones that will not look like a single rose are the twins whose pins will look like two roses attached together at the stem. The roses will be to separate colours but to represent that they are twins they will both be wearing double rose pins."

Kyoya finished. "We hope to see all of you here on Monday to give a warm welcome to our newest member of the Host Club team. Have a wonderful weekend ladies!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	4. Starting Today You Are A Hostess!

 

The weekend came end went and all to soon. They had picked up the uniforms and the pins on Sunday night after supper. Naomi had tried on one of her uniforms and it fitted perfectly and the black rose pin looked really nice on the blazer. The twins had pinned theirs to their lapels and it had looked really sharp.

* * *

 

Monday morning rolled around and as they were on the way to school Naomi could feel butterfly's in her stomach. This could go really good or really bad and she was well aware the jealousy could stem from her always being with the boys.

The boys and Naomi got out of the limo. The attention had instantly turned towards them as they walked to their home room class. Naomi could hear whispers from people as they passed and stares bored into from all sides. News had already spread about the new Host Club member and so when people saw her uniform everyone knew what was going on.

Once they got into home room Naomi took her seat on the other side of Kaoru, forcing herself to ignore the whispers and stares. Most of her day went like that.

The one thing she was looking forward to was her Advanced Math antics class that she was starting that day. She was among the first to the class since it was right after study hall which allowed her to leave slightly early from study and get their before chaos started. She took a seat the second row back from the front right next to the window. As soon as she sat down she felt a a tap on her shoulder. Naomi turns to see a girl looking slightly nervous.

"You might not want to sit there. You're neighbour doesn't like to have people sitting next to him. There are plenty of seats in the back it you want, just don't sit on either side of your current neighbour."

Naomi gave a cordial smile. "Thank you for the tip but this seat is at the perfect vantage point to see the board and the teacher."

The girl gave her a grave look. "Well, when you change your mind there are plenty seats in the back with me."

The girl left and with a soft laugh Naomi went back to getting her things for the class out of her bag. Her neighbour must be quite the person to have built that sort of rep in this class. Her mind wandered as she thought about what kind of a person could strike fear into his classmates heart when she was jerked out of her musings by a familiar voice.

"Naomi? What are you doing in here."

Naomi looked over to see none other than Kyoya taking a seat in the desk next to her.

"Kyoya? You're the terrifying neighbour I was warned about?"

Kyoya blinked. A voice whispered softly from the side.

"What a rude girl. Addressing Kyoya, her sempi without any suffix."

Naomi stiffened. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten to add Sempi! He was going to be so mad at her. She went to apologize but before she could speak Kyoya turned around to face the boy that had spoken.

"I was under the impression that friends could address each other without formalities. It would make sense since she is part of the Host Club and as the manager works close alongside me in working with the business aspect of the club." Kyoya said with a smile and a dip of his head. Then he turned back to Naomi.

"I would assume so since I am the only person who sits here."

Naomi stared at him. "What on earth did you do to earn such a rep?"

Before Kyoya could respond to my question the teacher cleared his throat and started class.

* * *

 

Naomi enjoyed every minute of the lesson and was able to relax for the first time in a very long time. All to soon class ended. She started to pack her bag when she heard someone clear his throat behind her.

"Are you coming?" Kyoya asked. He was standing beside her with his bag flung over his shoulder.

Naomi stared at him blankly, causing him to sigh.

"Tell my that you didn't forget Host Club."

"Of course I didn't! Why would you assume that?" Was Naomi's outraged reply.

"Since we are both headed to the same place I figured that we might as well walk together. If you would prefer to walk alone just say the word." Kyoya said.

"Oh! No I don't really want to head up there by myself. Just give me a sec to put my stuff in my bag." Naomi put her pencil away an then followed Kyoya out of the classroom. She half expected him to take off, leaving him to follow her but instead he paced himself to her and they walked to the music room side by side.

"Um, I'm sorry about forgetting the honorific earlier. I didn't mean to cause any problems."

Kyoya glanced at her. "Relax. I was serious when I said it didn't bother me. You come from America and they don't use honourifics there, even with strangers so it makes sense that you would forget. Besides For the club members it really doesn't matter if you guys remember the Sempi part."

Naomi stared at the host beside her. Out of all the hosts she would have thought that Kyoya would be the most particular about being addressed properly. The old adage, don't judge a book by it's colour really is true. Once they reached the club room Naomi took a deep breath and crossed into the room. She was now officially starting her first day as host and manager of the club.

* * *

 

"So why did you join the Host Club Naomi?" One of her female customers asked.

Naomi smiled. Even without looking she could feel Kyoya's gaze burning holes in her back. One wrong answer could cause her delicately balanced her life to come top piling down around her.

"As you know, other then my brothers I don't really know anyone here. So Hikaru, Kaoru and Kyoya came up with me acting as a hostess and manager for the Host Club in hopes of me being able to get to know some new people. Of course I accepted the generous offer gladly. And now I'm apart of the club."

Naomi had a mixed group of guests sitting on the couches in front of her. Four female and two male. They either nodded or made noises of understanding. At Naomi's answer she felt Kyoya move his eyes away and go back to doing whatever he had been doing first.

One of her male customers spoke up next. "Why is your rose colour black? It's not like your a gothic personality or something."

"It's because unlike the other hosts here my role is not to offer a romantic experience for my guests. I am here for conversational purposes uses only. If you have a problem with your fiancée and you need an girls insight on it I can be quite helpful. Same goes for the girls. And of course other things as well. Because I'm not going to be requested for romantic purposes only I can offer enjoyment to a wider group of customers. Giving both males and females alike who don't enjoy being flirted with a chance to experience the wide range of cultural experiences among other things."

Once she finished her explanation Naomi offered her most charming smile to the customers sitting in front of her. She tilted her head ever so slightly, in preparation of what she was going to say next.

"I just really want to help the club fulfill their goal. They want to make everyone who walks through those doors leave with a smile and to me that is one of the Nobelist goals to have. My being here means that a wider range of people can come in no matter how their feeling and leave with a smile."

The girls in front of Naomi squealed and leaped forward to wrap her in a huge group hug. Without thinking she jumped backwards and slid sideways out of their reach, holding up her arms in front of her to block them.

The girls froze and one even teared up. Crap. Naomi frantically tried to figure out a way to salvage this situation but found herself drawing blanks. It was going to take a miracle worker or an angel to fix this. Just when she thought all hope was lost and the customer would leave in tears she heard a voice who's owner she currently thought of as closer to the devil step in to save her.

"Naomi forgot to mention the other reason for being classified as the black rose." Kyoya's voice said from behind her.

Her customers tore their eyes away from her and looked up at the host standing behind her. Kyoya rested a hand on her shoulder causing her to flinch without thinking. Again the girls looked at her in horror of her reaction. Kyoya swiftly regained their attention though with his next statement.

"Because of the tragedies that Naomi has endured before coming here to Japan she reacts negatively to physical contact, avoiding it when she can. The other host club members and I are trying to work past that with her but because of how deeply ingrained into her the dislike for contact is this will take some time. She does not mean to be hurtful or cruel when she moves out of reach like that, it's simply instinctive. She even does that with her brothers and Tamaki. So please don't be hurt or put off by that part of her, that's what makes her the black rose hostess."

At that he bowed to the students sitting in front of her and then walked over to Mori to speak quietly in his ear.

Naomi turned back to her customers with a soft but sad smile. Now that Kyoya had said that about her last it was her job to win their sympathy and grunted their return to her table next time.

"Ladies I am truly sorry for my reaction. I wasn't expecting the hug and so acted on instinct. I hope that I have not ruined your favour with me." Naomi dropped her gaze to her lap with a wistful expression on her face.

She heard gasps and rustles of fabric as the girls dropped to their knees in front of her, trying to see her expression. And the collective intake of breath that would inevitably lead to a long and passionate speech Naomi grinned inside. Bingo! She had these girls hook line and sinker.

"Oh Naomi, please don't be upset! We understand now why you acted as you did and we could never be angry at you for it. We promise to try not to touch you again and to make sure that we tell our friends the same!" The girls gushed. They were kneeling in front of her will tears in their eyes. The two males that sat in front of her did not appear moved but they did nod in agreement to the passionate speech.

Naomi hid a triumphant smirk and lifted her head to look up at the girls sitting before her. Although she would not lower herself to cry in front of other people, fake tears or otherwise, she did put on a soft, delicate expression as she leaned forward to speak.

"Thanks you for understanding. I hope all my guests are as understanding as you. Now please sit in your chairs. Such lovely people as you shouldn't be seen in such a state as kneeling before a fellow student on the floor." 

The girls squealed at her statement. As they got into their seats they chorused, "Your so sweet!"

Naomi dipped her head in response to the compliment and busied herself pouring tea for her guests. The rest of the day went smoothly and before long it was time to bid their guests a good night and close up for the day.

* * *

 

Soon all the hosts began doing their various tasks that were done at the end of the day. Haruhi and Naomi quickly cleaned up all the tea cups and the plates. Between the two of them it only took about twenty minutes and once they were finished Haruhi went over to one of the empty couches to study. Naomi made her way over to the table in the corner where Kyoya sat behind his ever present laptop.

Kyoya glanced up in surprise as she took a seat in the chair across from him. No one ever joined him at his table, they were to afraid of irritating him. Well at least the twins, Tamaki and Haruhi were. Hunny and Mori only didn't sit there because there wasn't any cake on his table, not because they were afraid of him.

Without a word Naomi pulled out a pineapple tablet and a keyboard. She proceeded to hook them up and then begin working on her homework, all was silent other than the ticking of the two keyboards coming from the corner of the room.

Soon the silence was broken by Tamaki and the twins coming over to ask her a question.

"So if you could sum up all you have learned about hosting today in one sentence what would it be?" Tamaki asked. The conversation that had been going on between the two third years stopped as they looked up to hear what she had to say. Even Kyoya stopped working for a moment.

Naomi thought for a second and then looked up from her tablet screen. "Girls are ridiculously easy to manipulate. It's actually kind of depressing that these girls are part the next generation that society will be run by in a few years."

Utter silence met her statement. The twins and Tamaki looked almost identical with their horrified and shocked expressions. Even Mori looked slightly surprised by her statement. The only one who didn't seem shocked by her statement was Kyoya.

"It is isn't it. Mind you I guess I can't complain. After all it's their awe inspiring immaturity and naivety that this club is running on. Just wait until you see how much we make during the next semester picture collection book sales. Our income shoots through the roof for those two weeks." Kyoya said, nudging his glasses up with his finger.

Naomi grinned. "No kidding right? I was already asked by two of the girls if I will be having a picture collection book sold of my pictures. They even asked if they could pre-order through me since I'm the manager. Just one session of being a hostess has given me a multitude of ideas on low cost ways to earn more from the club. I'm going to have to go buy myself a notebook on the way home."

Tamaki stared at her for a moment. Then with a loud wail he declared, "Noo! My darling daughter is a female clone of Kyoya! We're doomed!"

Naomi glared up at the dramatic president standing above her. "I resent that! I am not a clone of anybody. And just because Kyoya and I think similarly does not mean that this club is doomed. In fact if some of my ideas work for Kyoya our club might actually be able to start catering to some of your more insane whims."

The twins wrapped do their arms around the blond boys shoulders from either side.

"Yeah Toño, she isn't a clone. After all we can only have one evil mastermind Vice President. Naomi's a evil mastermind Manager instead!" Hikaru said with a wicked grin.

"Yeah now we have a pair of evil masterminds to run the club, a ruthless Shadow King and a unfeeling Ice Queen!" Kaoru exclaimed.

At that Tamaki let out another, even louder wail. "Nooooo! My daughter has been corrupted by mother! What ever shall we doooo?!"

The twins cackled.

Naomi snapped her head up, glaring at the idiot. "For starters, how about you have your little meltdown somewhere else. If you hadn't realized it yet I am currently doing homework and your little display of dramatics is making it very hard for me to concentrate. We wouldn't want me to fail a assignment would we? After all the stress from that would take away from my hosting abilities which would in turn make it so that not all my costumes would leave with a smile which goes against the reason you started this club."

Tamaki froze. Then reached and grabbed Hikaru and Kaoru by their collars and then dragged them away. "Come you evil dopplingers! We must not disturb your sister, otherwise disaster will strike this club!"

Naomi watched for a moment as Tamaki and brothers fled to where Mori and Hunny were sitting and then with a hint of a smile flicking around the corners of her mouth she turned back to her homework.

"That was rather long winded." Kyoya commented without looking up.

Naomi chuckled. "My apology's. I seem to have gotten rusty. You can be assured that it won't happen again."

Kyoya did not speak but merely pushed his glasses up and gave a noncommittal noise in response.

The two sat quietly in their corner doing work on their respective devices for the remainder of the time, ignoring the chaos around them. Finally Naomi looked at the time and then stood. She quickly packed up her things and sling her bag over her shoulder as she smoothed her skirt.

"Hikaru, Kaoru. I'm leaving and I'm going home in the limo. Are you guys quite done being bugs? Because if not I will be more than happy to go home by myself and leave you two here for the night to get it out of your system."

The twins looked up from their game of "Torment Tamaki by cuddling a irritated Haruhi" with identically guilty looks. Naomi turned to them with a icy glare and shot a pointed look to their arms which were currently wrapped around their "toy".

As if they had been scalded the twins instantly let go of Haruhi and bolted to where their bags were to grab them. As meek as mice they walked quietly to where their sister was standing before peacefully following her out without another word said.

Yet again silence reigned in Music Room 3 as the members watched Naomi achieve a feat that even Kyoya had dubbed as impossible. She had controlled the twins.

Kyoya raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at the retreating footsteps of the three siblings. "Interesting. I believe we have found our way to keep the twins on a leash."

"Wow." Breathed Hunny

"Hmm" Was Mori's response.

Haruhi didn't say anything. She just stared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


End file.
